mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoha Marui
"Is this annoying season again" Hitoha Marui in Episode 3 Hitoha Marui (丸井 ひとは Marui Hitoha) is the youngest of the Marui triplets. She tends to be quiet and mysterious. Attributes Appearance She has her long black hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon, and always wears a short dress with a sweater or jacket with it. Her hair is messy, untangled and loose when it is not tied. She has a demon-like appearance towards anyone who disturbs her. She may not always mean to look as malicious as she does, as it also appears that when she is nervous, embarrassed or uncertain, (such as asking a few of her classmates to walk home together as Yabecchi suggested) she unintentionally scares people away due to her death glare, which appears to come up whenever she is nervous or angered. Personality and Interests Hitoha is a reserved girl due to her shyness. Every time she tries to make a friend it seemed to end badly, due to the fact that she doesn’t know what to do, so she is resigned about it. Despite this, it seems that she has ended up making reluctant friendships with Yabe and Matsuoka. When disturbed, she can be even crueler than Mitsuba. Despite her frightening appearance, Hitoha is scared of heights and swimming. She is a big fan of Gachi Rangers (a parody of Super Sentai/Power Rangers) but doesn't want to say it out loud, even though she wants to. She can nearly always be found a book in class which has shown to be very erotic. If anyone tries to take it away from her, she gives them a deathly glare. Despite the erotic nature of the book she reads, Hitoha does not seem willing to put up with perverts, such as blushing when she saw Yabe’s crotch (despite she already saw it before) and instantly taking a dislike to Miyashita, believing her to be a pervert. According to the manga, she feels out of place among her classmates. Hitoha even sings about this in her character song Kore de ii no ka? ~Hacha Mecha Life~. She is the smartest of the triplets as well as the strongest, and has a very dark and mysterious personality. She is very determined and always strives to get what she wants. Though she may seems like a dark person she is actually shy and nervous easily. Relationships Mitsuba and Futaba Marui Hitoha doesn’t seem to be very amused by her sisters’ antics, deciding to stay out of it for the most part. Hitoha often argues with Mitsuba and calls her a "*** pig" and she is kinder to Futaba than Mitsuba. In fact, Hitoha loves her sisters very much, and is willing to go through the hoops to help them if the need is dire enough. Chikubi "Chikubi..." Hitoha in Episode 1 Hitoha only shows her soft side to Chikubi, the class hamster. She loves it dearly and will do anything to protect it, even going as far as blackmailing Yabe or to cut her sister's underwear to take revenge for stealing it away. She even was willing to kill herself after Chikubi fell in love with the hamster on Mitsuba's panties and ignored Hitoha. Chikubi seems to reciprocate these feelings. In her character song Best Friend ~Ichiban Chiisana Otomodachi~, she describes him as the only thing that makes her smile and her only friend. Satoshi Yabe "Just how pathectic of a human are you?" Hitoha in Chapter 6 Even though Hitoha is crueler to him more than anyone else and despite the fact that Yabe thought of her as a scary girl (he still does), eventually, they seem to get along after knowing that both are fans of Gachi Rangers. She spends her entire time in the school under Yabe's desk, both in the classroom and in the teachers' room. Hitoha considers her teacher as pathetic and inmature (she even calls him "unreliable" in her character song Kore de ii no ka? ~Hacha Mecha Life~) and gets annoyed when he tries to make her more social with others. She somehow cares about him, such as when Hitoha wanted to apologize to Yabecchi about insulting his love of Gachi Rangers and when she was the only one to care about him after Yabe collapsed with a fever. Hitoha has Yabecchi's home phone number and made a duplicate of his key, in which she enters to his house in order to see Chikubi or to watch Gachi Rangers (in the manga). Hitoha has shown several times (only in the manga) that she genuinely cares about him, but due to Yabe's attitude, she gets easily irritated at him and due to misunderstandings Yabe constantly gets the wrong idea from her. Surprisingly she is the only one of the class 6-3 that doesn't refer to him as Yabecchi and simply calls him teacher. Sakiko Matsuoka "I'm going to curse Matsuoka forever...Curse you" Hitoha in Episode 3 After Matsuoka mistakes Hitoha as a novice exorcist, they formed a reluctant friendship. Matsuoka enjoys looking for ghosts or spirits with her much to Hitoha's chagrin. The twosome often misunderstand each other. Hitoha is also surprisingly mild towards her, although in the relationship chart it is mentioned that Hitoha doesn't want anything with Matsuoka. Sometimes she cannot stand her, such as when Matsuoka stripped Yabe believing he was possesed, when she spoils her Gachi Ranger moment and burns her Gachi Red photograph. To Hitoha's horror, Matsuoka stays at her house after she runs away from home after being scolded by her mother for her camp in graveyard during summer. After another misunderstanding with ghosts, she stays at her house for all summer. Hitoha somehow cares about Matsuoka and considers her as a friend, but she is too shy to admit it, as shown in Chapter 221 of the manga, in which she unconsciously calls her "Sacchan". Miyashita Hitoha dislikes Miyashita, whom she believes to be a pervert and keeps forgetting the end of her name, getting "Miya--" right without being able to remember the rest. Appearances Manga Hitoha debuted in Chapter 1 of the published manga. Yabe decides to play the game of musical chairs with his students, while Hitoha refuses to play and simply reads her book away from her classmates. Yabe forces her to play and to take her book but Hitoha refuses by giving him a death glare and scaring him away. When Yabe makes that the Marui triplets should stand up, Hitoha simply changes her surname so she wouldn’t get involved (by adding one stroke to her surname and changing it from Marui to Marudon), much to Yabe's chagrin. Since Futaba accidentally hurt Mitsuba, Yabe decides to go for Hitoha’s chair as she slowly walked towards it, which resulted in him getting owned by her book, revealed to be an erotic one. Her manga design originally had much longer hair that reached her waist. In the later strips she is shown to read less her erotic book. Anime Hitoha appears in Episode 1. Much like in the manga, she ignores Yabe and slams her erotic book on his face after he tried to take her chair. After the triplets noticed that Yabe has a crush on Kuriyama, Hitoha came up with the bright idea to hook up him with Kuriyama by busting his crotch and having her treat them. They tried to hurt him while Hitoha tried to hit him with a cue but things did end with Yabe sacking himself on Kuriyama’s head. However Kuriyama didn’t have her glasses and believed that Yabe’s a fourth grader, much to everyone’s dismay. The triplets apologized in the end, with Hitoha patting a deppressed Yabe. She later took a liking to the hamster Chikubi, to the point where she wanted to attack any of the classmates that wanted to touch it. Hitoha is very clingy to Chikubi, and would do anything if it were to be able to be with it more. She also seems to be rather obsessed with the erotic book she has, giving a death glare whenever someone tries to take it (or going to more physical extremes if that doesn’t work). After the second season she reads her book less but she still spends her time in Yabe’s desk. Character Songs *Kore de ii no ka? ~Hacha Mecha Life~ *Best Friend ~Ichiban Chiisana Otomodachi~ *Tsuyoi Surudoi Shougakusei (with Mitsuba and Futaba) *Mittsu Kazoete Daishuugou! (with Mitsuba and Futaba) *Waga Na wa Shougakusei (with Mitsuba and Futaba) *Doukyuusei wa Reibaishi! (Iya, Chigau kara...) (with Matsuoka) Trivia *Her name means "one leaf". *A running gag is that she always manages to hide underneath Yabe's desks and tables. *She is called "The Youngest" by her classmates. *Of the triplets, Hitoha has the most childish body. *She is described as a kuudere character. Category:Characters